


Closer

by fyreyantics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, Incest, Innocent Peter Parker, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: One after another, all of Tony's relationships seem to end in failure. All except one - his relationship with his son. They had always been close, but an idea had taken seed in Tony's mind that maybe they should be closer.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 312





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> In my head Peter's about 16 or 17 in this.

Ever since Peter's mother had passed away all of Tony’s attempts at finding a stable relationship had resulted at best in disappointment. The latest had been a disaster. She'd been a good enough fuck that Tony had put up with her longer than he otherwise would, but like all of his ex-girlfriends she had found some reason to criticise Peter.

Peter was a good kid. He was the top student of his school year, hard-working, and behaved himself pretty well for a teenager. But according to past girlfriends, Tony and Peter were too close. Tony understood the argument. He knew what it was like to have a distant relationship with a father figure and to grow up thinking that was the norm. But having Peter made Tony realise fathers and sons could get along. They could hang out and be friends; there didn't need to be an emotional gulf between them. Tony just felt sorry for people who couldn't see it.

The problem, however, with breaking up with his recent girlfriend was that now Tony didn’t have anyone to fuck. He'd always had a high sex drive and it had never really slowed down, even in his forties. After the failure of a year-long relationship Tony wasn't exactly keen to put himself back out there - and truth be told he wasn't a fan of one night stands. He didn't like the idea of leaving Peter alone at night just to get his rocks off and he definitely didn't want to bring strangers into their apartment. 

Tony settled for porn. Every night after Peter went to bed Tony would retire to his own bedroom and sit in front of his laptop watching all kinds of filth while pumping away at his cock. No matter how many times he came he never felt truly satisfied. It was a temporary solution and Tony knew it.

His interests had drifted from barely legal girls, to spit-roasting threesomes, then to POV blowjobs and around to strap-on wielding lesbians. Tony didn’t often stray to gay porn but the urge presented itself and he followed it. He almost immediately fell into a twink-obsessed trek through pornhub and what he found really got him going was step-dad and step-son videos. It was always so fucking hot watching some young twink come from getting ploughed by an older man. The way they'd moan 'Daddy' always sent a jolt of arousal straight to Tony’s groin. It became his go-to and it only became complicated when Tony realised how often Peter called him Daddy. Which was all the fucking time.

It was like the kid wanted Tony to fuck him; a cry for help, or at least a cry for his Dad's dick. The thought startled him but then he started to think...Why not? Peter was good-looking, they liked each other - no, loved each other - so what was the harm? It was an inevitable step. And honestly, who calls their Dad Daddy that much unless they have a Daddy kink? Unless they actually want their Dad to fuck them?

Tony took his time to make his first move. He couldn't scare his son off. He had to approach it delicately. He started with simple touches and gauged Peter's reactions. It wasn't anything that much different from what they were usually like - they hugged, they touched each other's shoulders and arms during conversations, Peter sometimes play-punching Tony when Tony teased him, his brown eyes lighting up with his soft smile. Tony pushed it further with a gentle guiding hand on Peter's lower back when walking side-by-side and choosing to sit closer when they watched TV, even daring to throw his arm around Peter and nudge him closer until Peter rested against him. There were the briefest of hesitations before Peter happily went along with it; Peter's eyes shining with affection when he raised his head to look at his Dad.

After nearly a month of this Tony decided it was time. 

Midnight was fast approaching and still light peeked out from beneath Peter's door. He was working on a project and as always was putting twice as much effort into it as he needed to. 

Tony’s knuckles rapped on the door. Peter told him to come in. The door opened with a slight squeak, and Peter's room came into view. It gave every appearance of being a teenager's bedroom; piles of laundry, textbooks mounting on a desk, and posters covering the walls. The centre point was Peter's desk. The surface was covered in paper and a few empty mugs, with Peter's laptop standing out as the primary feature. At the moment, however, Peter was writing on paper beside it, facing away from Tony. Tony eyed the double-size bed to the right. He felt a rush of anticipation.

"Hey, kid," Tony said easily, sauntering up to Peter's side, "you're up late."

Peter raised his gaze and a smile appeared on his boyish face. 

"Yeah, I, uh, I'm pretty much finished. I just wanted to get this bit done."

Tony peered over Peter's shoulder, curiously reading over his work. Peter noticed and picked it up. 

"Do you want to check it?" Peter asked, gingerly offering it. 

"Sure," Tony replied. 

Tony took the piece of paper in his hand, scanning it for mistakes. Peter waited patiently.

"Hm. Molecular formula's off there."

Peter got to his feet and rushed around to look. 

"Where?" 

"That one. And...you used the wrong equation here," Tony said, tapping his finger on the page.

Peter leaned in to see exactly what Tony meant; the smell of Peter's shampoo filling Tony’s nostrils. 

"Oh, okay," Peter said thoughtfully, taking back the piece of paper. He gave a slight frown and his nose crinkled - his thinking face - before his attention came back to Tony. 

"Thanks Daddy," he said with a sweet smile. 

Tony lingered on it, returning a small smile of his own. Peter broke eye contact first and put the paper back down. 

"I guess it's time for me to go to bed?" Peter asked sheepishly with an awkward laugh. Tony hadn't set a bedtime in years but Peter still lived under the assumption that staying up past eleven on a school night was against the rules. It was adorable. All of Peter was adorable, and Tony had a hard time not trailing his eyes over the wonder that was his son, with all his beauty and angelic charm.

He stepped closer to Peter without saying a word, and then closer still - close enough to make out every delicate eyelash, the small differing shades in his soft brown eyes, and the barely-there freckles on his cheeks. With widening eyes, Peter looked at his father with confusion. 

Peter was so gorgeous that it took Tony’s breath away, and reaching his hand forward, Tony cupped the side of Peter's face. He rubbed his thumb gently against Peter's cheek and Tony’s lips twitched as he watched colour fill them. 

"Daddy?" Peter murmured, lips barely moving. 

"I love you so much, Pete," Tony muttered, voice lowering. He inched his head down and paused before slowly brushing his lips against his son's.

Peter's lips were soft; maybe a little chapped, but they felt perfect against his own. Something tender and weightless swelled in Tony’s chest. He craved more but stayed in the moment, his lips moving against Peter's in a languid motion.

It felt perfect. It felt right. 

And then Peter pulled away.

He put his hands on Tony’s chest. 

"Wait, I don't know if we should...it's - it's..."

"Shh, I know," Tony said soothingly, rubbing Peter's shoulder. "But doesn't it feel right?" 

Tony watched Peter's eyebrows furrow and his gaze wander. He pursed his lips and then met Tony’s eyes. 

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

Peter gave a small nod. He drew himself close. The corners of Tony’s lips twitched and he leaned in to kiss him again, but this time deeper. 

It took a moment for Peter to kiss back albeit clumsily. He let Tony take the lead. Tony tongue traced the seam of Peter's lips and Peter - his precious boy - parted them to let Tony in. Delving inside, his tongue danced against his son's, who eagerly pressed himself against Tony, leaning hard into the kiss with a needy hum. Tony carded his fingers through Peter's soft curly hair and Tony felt like a teenager - he was already getting hard from just making out - and when he grinded against Peter he could feel Peter's cock responding too.

When Tony finally broke away he found himself face to face with his son. Peter's lips were red and swollen from kissing and his pupils blown. Tony looked down to the bulge at the front of Peter's jeans, drawing his hand to feel along the length. Peter took a shaky breath. 

"You want Daddy to take care of that?" Tony purred.

He cupped the bulge in Peter's jeans, Peter biting his lip to keep back a wavering whine. Closing his eyes, Peter nodded.

Tony grinned, and his fingers made short work of unbuckling Peter's belt and undoing his zipper. Dipping his hand beneath the waistband of Peter's underwear, Tony palmed his son's cock - hard because of him - and a strong intoxicated feeling rushed through his veins. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Pete," Tony murmured, his voice a low rumble in Peter's ear. 

With satisfaction he heard Peter's breath hitch. Tony slipped his hands down the back of Peter's jeans, cupping his ass - sliding his hands over the rounded mounds of flesh, soft and smooth and just begging to fucked nice and hard. He squeezed the cheeks, eliciting a cute squeak from Peter, who flushed deeper.

They resumed their kiss, one of Tony’s hands switching to grip Peter's cock, taking broad strokes along the shaft. Peter pressed in for more and moaned into Tony’s mouth. 

Tony’s other hand began to urge the hem of Peter's shirt up. Peter took the hint and broke the kiss, hastily tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. 

Peter tried to reach up to join lips again, but Tony gently stopped him. He couldn't help but pause to take in his son's beautiful bare chest. His boy might be more nerd than jock, but he kept himself in decent shape.

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked with uncertainty. 

Tony shook his head. 

"No, sweetheart," he said smoothly, "I just wanted to take in at how beautiful you are."

"Oh," was Peter's dumbfounded response. 

Tony kissed Peter again, letting his hands smooth over Peter's chest and abdomen, appreciating the softness of his skin and the underlying hardness of muscle. His gaze inched upwards towards Peter's face. 

"Lay down on the bed," Tony told Peter softly, but in a tone that gave no room for questioning. He watched his son blink owlishly, then do as he was told, stepping out and shrugging off his jeans and boxers along the way.

Tony took off his shirt and followed, gently guiding Peter to lay down on his back, half-climbing on top of him in the process. He placed a kiss upon Peter's lips, then trailed several along his jaw. His teeth grazed Peter's earlobe, making Peter gasp. Tony smiled to himself, then laid kisses along Peter's neck, sucking on the pale skin, wanting to leave behind marks of their encounter. Peter was obviously too inexperienced to understand what Tony was doing which just made Tony’s cock grow harder.

Sucking along Peter's clavicle, he dipped lower and came to one of Peter's nipples. He wondered just how sensitive his son was - how much time he could spend teasing him until he begged to be touched. Tony’s breath hitched at the idea but he calmed himself. 

With his tongue Tony swirled around the already hardened peak. Peter let out an eager moan. He squirmed in place when Tony flicked the tip of his tongue against the nipple, broad licks drawing out heartfelt unrestrained moans that went straight to Tony’s cock. He wanted to keep teasing his son but his cock was getting impatient.

He sat back and set his eyes on his son's hard cock. Precome beaded at the slit, gleaming at the reddening head. Tony gripped it in his hand and saw Peter shyly turn away, biting his lip. It was painfully endearing. Tony began moving his hand up and down the shaft with a twist of the wrist as he reached the head. Moans similar to those before fell uncontrollably from his son's lips. 

"Feels good?" Tony asked. 

Peter nodded, head buried in the crook of his elbow. 

"Why aren't you looking at Daddy, baby boy?" 

Tony could feel Peter's cock throb in his hand. 

"B-because seeing you touch me..."

"Makes you ashamed?" Tony supplied.

"No, Daddy. I'm not ashamed. It's just...I don't want to come too soon." Peter peered out at Tony. 

"Shh, baby. It's okay if you need to come. Daddy wants to see you enjoy yourself." Tony picked up speed, pumping Peter's cock. "Do you want to come? You gonna come for Daddy?" 

Peter arched his back and groaned, his hips bucking into Tony’s fist. 

"I want to, Daddy. I want to come." 

He was beautiful - all young smooth skin with a gorgeous pink flush to his cheeks and his chest. Heavy-lidded eyes watched Tony, before shutting, Peter's head falling back against the pillow. He started to chant 'Daddy' as he neared his climax with increasing desperation. Tony cupped his son's balls and felt them tighten before Peter's cock began spurting silvery ropes of come, falling over Tony’s hand and Peter's abdomen, Peter moaning unrestrained. Tony watched the whole event in quiet amazement - seeing his son come like that from Tony’s hand, and how beautiful his son looked when consumed with lust - it was incredible. 

Peter lay panting, his hands resting on his chest.

"I made a mess," he noted, a guilty expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Pete. You did fine." Tony pulled some tissues from the bedside table and wiped his hand clean. "But I haven't finished with you yet." 

"Oh?" Peter looked taken aback. 

"Get up on all fours, baby boy." 

Still caught in a post-orgasm haze, Peter obeyed readily, and behind him Tony took hold of Peter's ass. He squeezed the cheeks and massaged them, in awe of how round they were and how they fitted so well in the palm of his hand. 

Pulling the cheeks apart, he wet his finger and traced around the rim.

Peter tensed and looked back in alarm. 

"Ah! D-Daddy what -" 

"Shh, trust me."

Peter hesitated, then looked forward again. 

Dipping his head down, Tony softly laid a kiss below Peter's entrance. He mouthed over the spot before sliding his tongue down almost to the seam of Peter's balls. Peter made small gasps of surprise but kept himself in position. Kissing his way back up, Tony then made his tongue into a point to draw patterns over Peter's hole. Peter let loose pretty high-pitched moans, a slight note of confusion in his voice. Tony couldn't wait to shove his cock inside Peter - hearing him make these sounds, seeing him come from being fucked by his own Dad. He was going to turn his son into such a slut.

Peter rocked his hips back, moaning eagerly as Tony ate him out - leaving wet pursed-lip kisses and taking broad strokes with his tongue over Peter's hole. Tony’s hand fondled Peter's balls, and he could feel his son getting hard again.

"Daddy," Peter whined needily. "It feels so good, Daddy."

Tony was thankful he'd come prepared. His cock throbbed for Peter's tight virgin ass. He pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket and coated his fingers, warming it up.

"Daddy?"

Peter turned around, eyebrows furrowed. Tony pressed one wet digit against Peter's entrance. Peter's eyes grew wide, and he gasped as the finger made it through the tight ring of muscle, slipping inside. 

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Peter asked, a slight edge of panic to his voice. 

"Getting you ready for Daddy's cock." 

He slid in further, feeling the soft heat within. 

"I don't know…I don't know if I'm ready." 

"So you're going to get me to jerk you off and eat you out, and then not let me have this?" Tony asked. 

He wriggled the finger, loosening Peter enough for a second one.

"But it'll hurt, Daddy," he protested weakly. 

"It might, baby boy. But it'll feel good too. And you'll be making me happy." 

He added another finger, a little harshly, and Peter tensed. 

"You want to make your Daddy happy, don't you?" Tony cooed.

Peter considered this quietly, all the while Tony scissored his boy and stretched him out. 

"I do want to make you - ah - happy," Peter conceded, breaths falling heavy. "But..."

"Do you think others will be like this, baby?" Tony asked, starting to fuck Peter slowly with his fingers. "Do you think they'll bother giving you a warm-up orgasm? Do you think they'd want to eat you out?" 

Peter whined.

"Because they won't, Pete. They won't do what I do. They won't stretch you out. They'll hurt you and use you. Do you want that? Or do you want your Daddy, who loves you and wants to make you happy?"

"I want you, Daddy," Peter said in a low, almost indiscernible voice.

"Good boy."

He finished preparing Peter as best he could before slipping his fingers out with a wet pop. Tony hastily removed his pants and underwear, kicking them off. He let out a sigh of relief as his cock was finally free. He stroked it a couple of times then got back on the bed. He wasn't going to use a condom. He was going to come inside his pretty teenage son and make him take it. He knew he was fucking up Peter for life - making his first time be with his own Dad - but if Peter knew what was good for him he wouldn't be with anyone else. If he knew what was good for him he'd stay with Tony forever.

Tony positioned himself on the bed, holding Peter's hips and was about to line himself up when Peter spoke up. 

"C-can I see you when we do it, Daddy?"

A grin sneaked onto Tony’s face. 

"Of course, baby boy."

Peter shifted down onto his back, those soft brown innocent eyes gazing at Tony with a slight tinge of fear but otherwise full of loving trust. It warmed Tony’s heart. He knew he was lucky to have his son and to have his son be such a good boy - so good that he was going to take his Daddy's cock. 

Tony pressed the head against Peter's entrance and pushed. He watched his cock sink slowly inside Peter, a little bit at a time, and it felt incredible. His boy was so hot and tight, clinging to his cock in the most deliciously sinful way, making him want to thrust himself deep all at once. He held himself back, focusing on Peter, whose face was tense and his eyebrows furrowed. 

"How does it feel?" Tony asked. 

"It feels kinda weird, Daddy." 

Peter looked a little apologetic. 

"Don't worry. It'll get better. I promise."

He kept inching further and further in, feeling Peter adjust to his size, opening up for his Daddy's cock. After what felt like an excruciatingly long time Tony leveled out inside his son's ass. A throaty groan slipped from Tony’s lips and gave himself a moment before shifting to sliding his cock in and out. 

Peter's breath hitched. A sweet little moan fell from Peter as Tony pulled further back and started to fuck Peter with slow, broad strokes, taking his son's virginity. 

"You feel amazing, Pete," Tony muttered. "So good on Daddy's cock."

Peter lay there, expression shifting from pleasure to confusion, as though he couldn't figure out what he was supposed to feel.

It had been a while since Tony had been with another guy, so it took him a few tries before his cock finally hit the right spot. Peter gasped.

"I told you it'd feel good."

Tony aimed again and Peter moaned, a mixture of bafflement and pleasure etched across his face. With each forward thrust the bafflement fell way to pleasure, leaving Peter's pretty lips open, spilling moans that filled the room. 

Tony’s hips rocked and he set a faster pace. Peter started to moan more insistently - especially once Tony started fucking into him harder with forceful thrusts - and that's when Tony knew Peter was perfect for him.

"You like it a bit rough, Pete?"

Peter moaned in response, biting his lip and gasping for air. 

"I like it, Daddy," he breathily replied. 

"Yeah? You like when Daddy fucks you rough?" 

Peter just hummed desperately in agreement, losing himself. He was probably going to have to take a day off school if Tony kept fucking him this hard, but it'd be worth it. It wasn't like Peter would fall behind on school anyway.

"I love you," Tony groaned out. "I love you so much, Pete." 

"I love you too, Daddy," Peter said between breaths. 

"Gonna come, baby boy. Do you want Daddy's come?" 

His hips slammed into Peter hard, making him cry out. 

"Yes, Daddy," Peter whined, "I want it -" 

Tony grunted and buried himself deep inside his son, coming hard and spilling his load inside Peter's ass. Bliss overtook him, blinding him to the world, before he was brought back to reality in small increments. Taking deep breaths, he looked down at his beautiful boy. His lips were caught in a rounded 'o' shape and his hand was pumping away at his cock. Tony could tell Peter was close by the way his body tensed and the shuddering gasps and moans that spilled out of him. 

"Love you, Daddy," Peter breathed out. "Love you so - much -" 

His head fell back, facial features scrunching up as his reddened lips stayed open in a silent cry. Only when come came spurting from his cock did any sound pass them - an insistent series of high-pitched sounds that subsided the moment he was spent. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he lay boneless on the bed. 

Tony withdrew his softening cock. With a soft smile, Peter gazed blearily up at Tony. 

"How was that?" Tony asked, hands moving soothingly over Peter's legs. 

Peter swallowed. 

"Good, Daddy."

Tony grinned and moved to his feet, grabbing the tissue box from Peter's bedside table. He sat down and gently wiped away the come on Peter's stomach.

When he was done, Tony looked over to see Peter's eyes closed. He brushed a few strands of hair from Peter's face and felt his chest swell with warmth. His boy was so beautiful.

He was so grateful to have a son like Peter. Someone so smart and kind who loved his Daddy. He wondered if he could get Peter to take the day off tomorrow so they could both spend time together. They had so much to explore, and Tony had so much to teach him.

Tony smiled to himself as he thought through all the possibilities. He drew the covers over Peter's sleeping form before leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

"Good night, Pete," he muttered and slowly got to his feet. He looked back once he got to the doorway. A smile drifted onto his face and softly he closed the door behind him.


End file.
